MI COMIENZO
by danieladivongola
Summary: eres la hija de la segunda familia mas poderosa de la mafia comprometida a los 8 años y por una serie de circunstancias te encuentras sola esperando el día donde puedas dar inicio a tu historia soy mala en los resúmenes básicamente es un personajexlector
1. Chapter 1

**Mi comienzo**

(t/c) tu color de cabello

(t/o) tu color de ojos

(t/n) nombre de preferencia

(n/l) nombre del animal

OWIS bueno este es mi primera historia y es sobre mi serie favorita es una historia de personajexlector acepto criticas pero por favor que no sean muy buras ya lo dije soy nueva en esto de escribir historias bueno si esta historia les gusta o al menos tiene curiosidad sobre que pasara déjenme un review y la continuare

**prologo**

Era una noche tranquila el cielo esta da despejado en lo profundo de un bosque se encuentra una mansión a lado de esta se encuentra un lago de aguas cristalinas.

En la parte sur de la mansión se podía apreciar un cuarto con las luces encendidas. dentro de la habitación se podía a apreciar que las paredes estaban pintadas de un color lila con unos torques de azul en la entrada de la habitación se encuentra unos sillones junto con una pequeña mesa, en la parte izquierda se encuentra un ropero de color blanco en medio se encuentra una cama muy grande con sabanas de seda de un color entre rojo y rosa dentro de la cama se podía apreciar a una niña de no más 8 años de cabello (t/c) de ojos color (t/o) con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro con su respiración pausada que de mostrada que esta da dormida su nombre es (t/n) somer hija de noveno jefe de la familia somer la 2 familia más poderosa de Italia ( primero la vongola obvio) y gran aliada de la familia vongola alado de la niña se podía apreciar a un cachorro de lobo de color blanco de nombre (n/l)


	2. COMPROMIZO Y TRAJEDIA

**compromiso**

(t/c) tu color de cabello =acciones=

(t/o) tu color de ojos _habla personaje_

(t/n) nombre de preferencia

(n/l) nombre del animal

(n/m) nombre de tu mama

(n/p) nombre de tu padre

Un Nuevo día se podía ver en la mansión SOMER el sol se colada a través de las cortinas de las ventanas a acompañado de el cantar de las aves.

En una de las salas se encontraban un grupo de personas conformado por dos mujeres y cuatro hombres. El ambienté en el que se encontraban era uno de tranquilidad, confianza y de familia pero en cuestión de segundos este cambio a uno lleno de tensión y formalidad. El motivo de que estuvieran reunidos era para formar una alianza permanente entre la familia Somer y vongola por medio de matrimonio entre en hijo del feje del CEDEF Y la hija de los Somer ya que los dos serían los futuros jefes de ambas familias (claro que ninguno sabe nada sobre su compromiso *-*)

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

En otra parte de Italia

Unos hombres de termo se preparaban para atacar a la familia SOMER paro impedir la alianza con vongola ya que esto causaría que ambas familias fueran invencibles

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Mansión Somer

Después de que terminaran de arreglar los últimos detalles del compromiso la familia vongola se retiró dejando así solo al jefe de la familia Somer y a su esposa dando inicio a una pelea

(n/m)_ no creo que hagamos lo correcto es solo una niña!_

(n/p) _ya tranquilízate! Ella estará bien estará mejor que bien se casara con el siguiente feje de vongola_

(n/m) _aun que se case con el yo creo que sería mejor que ella decida con quien casarse qué tal si ellos no se llevan bien no quiero que mi hija sea infeliz_

(n/P) _ella será feliz quien no lo seria _

Del otro lado de la puerta se podían escuchar unos pequeños paso, cuando al fin llego a la puerta no se molestó en tocar solo empujo la puerta entrando a la habitación.

(t/n)_ mama papa por que están gritando ? = pone un dedo en su mejilla =_

(n/m) _no es nada importante verdad (n/p)_

(n/p)_ tienes razón es solo un tema sin importancia _

(t/m) _si ustedes lo dicen = se encoje de hombros=_

Después de unas horas una gran explosión se escucho por toda la mansión Somer se podían escuchar gritos de las sirvientas, gente corriendo de un lado a otro muchos de los hombre gritando _ ¡__cuidado! _

En la esquina de una sala se podía ver a una niña abrazado sus piernas serrando sus ojos con mucha fuerza cuando al fin los ruidos de afuera cesaron por un momento la puerta empezó abrirse

** continuara**


	3. MI FAMILIA PARTE 1

MI** FAMILIA PARTE 1**

(t/c) tu color de cabello =acciones=

(t/o) tu color de ojos _habla personaje_

(t/n) nombre de preferencia

(n/l) nombre del animal

(n/m) nombre de tu mama

(n/p) nombre de tu padre

La puerta se Adrià lentamente dejando ver al guardián del trueno de la familia Somer su nombre Rei Sakari un señor de unos 34 años de cabello color rojo-castaña de ojos color avellana de piel morena en cuanto entro ala habitación i vio ala niña no dudo en ir por ella tomándola en sus brazos abrazándola con mucho cuidado y tratando de calmarla diciéndole _todo estará bien_ _yo estoy aquí no te pasara nada _

En la primera planta de la mención de encontrada una masacre cuerpos tirados por todas parte sangre en las paredes entre ellos se destacada un señor de 37 años de cabello (c/c) y de ojos color azul cielo de piel blanca esta armado con dos pistolas sus ataques eran constantes y agresivos el es el jefe de la familia Somer su nombre es (n/p)se podía notar que el defendería a su familia con su vida. En las escaleras se podía ver a una señora de unos 36 años de cabello negro de ojos color (c/o)de piel morena que luchada cuerpo a cuerpo con sus oponentes ella es la esposa del jefe de la familia Somer su nombre es (n/m).

En otra parte de la mención exactamente en las jardines se podía ver a una joven de unos 20 años de cabello color negro de ojos color verde oscuro de piel negra (no soy racista solo que nose expresar este color de piel _)con dos dagas su nombre es lila Master la guardiana del sol de la familia Somer.

En la parte sur de la mención se podía ver a un joven de unos 23 años correr en todas las direcciones de cabello morado opaco de ojos color azul-verde de piel blanca como la nieve en una de sus manos se podía ver que sostenía un látigo su nombre James Asfor el guardián de la nube de la familia Somer el mas hábil.

**regresando con ustedes**

Rei te cargada para que no pisaras ninguno de los cuerpos mientras te hablada

_tranquila vamos a buscar a tus papas ellos deben de estar por aquí _

_por que esta pasando esto Rei-san, nosotros no hemos ello nada malo =lo decías entre sollozos =_

_tranquila todo esto ya pronto se terminara =te decía mientras te dada un beso en la frente=_

**se que esta muy corto ****bueno asta aquí por que tengo que aser tarea (no quiero volver a la secundaria ~_~) y es mucha y toda vía no la inicio también quería pedirles un gran favor necesito oc para los guardianes de su familia pueden ser hombres o mujeres si están interesados solo tiene que llenar esto**

**nombre completo(solo es necesario un apellido)**

**armas o habilidades(las que ustedes quieran)**

**la descripción(lo mas especifico posible)**

**tipo de llama**

**su carácter**

**y si quieren pueden tener una mascota(cual quiera animal también con su descripción y nombre) **

**pueden enviármelo por un pm o por donde quieran **


	4. Chapter 4

** hola mina !**

**no se emocionen no es un nuevo capitulo (ojala lo fuera )**** solo quiere decirle que necesito solo dos oc mas para que la historia pueda continuar solo me falta el guardian de la niebla **

**su oc pude ser hombre o mujer si están interesados solo tiene que llenar estos datos**

**nombre completo(solo es necesaria un apellido) **

**armas o habilidades(las que ustedes quieran)**

**la descripción (lo mas especifica posible)**

**su carácter **

**y si quiere pueden tener una mascota (si quieren también con su descripción)**

**eso es todo mina y gracias a los que me enviaron sus oc **


	5. MI FAMILIA PARTE 2

** hola mina !**

**cuanto tiempo sin escribirle un pequeño anuncio ya que volví a la prisión(secundaria) me tardare en actualizar el fic. pero intentare que almenos subir un capitulo por semana también quiero pedirle que si ustedes tiene una idea o algún comentario díganmelo esto me ayudaría para mejorar la historia bueno eso es todo a hora si a qui esta la segunda parte del capitulo. También me disculpo en este capitulo no sabrán ustedes(se inclina) también aviso que abra una tercera parte para conocer a toda su familia pero terminando la tercera parte la historia se centrara en ustedes **

**aclaraciones son poquitas en este capitulo**

_**habla personaje**_

**=acciones=**

* * *

**MI FAMILIA PARTE 2**

**E**n otra parte de Italia se encontraban dos jóvenes unos 24 años miembros de la familia Somer un de ellos es el guardián de la lluvia de cabello color azul corto de ojos di color uno azul y otro naranja de piel blanca de una estatura de 1.80 viste con un traje negro con una chaqueta sin mangas en su brazos derecho tiene una venda su nombre Johan D' Ángelo en una de sus manos se podía ver que sostenía un báculo el otro joven es uno de sus subordinados

_Johan-sama que estamos asiendo aquí=_pregunto el chico viendo al nombrado=

_esperamos a una amiga _=le dijo con una voz seria para el gusto de cualquiera=

Después de unos 10 minutos un auto color negro se estaciono frente a ellos del auto se podía ver la silueta de una mujer de unos 23 años de cabello color negro asta la cadera de ojos color purpura de piel blanca viste con unos pantaloncillos cortos con un suéter de color gris con líneas purpuras que le cubre las manos su nombre el Nagisa Ami la segunda guardiana del trueno de la familia Somer en cuanto Nagisa pudo ver a Johan corrió asta el

_Johan-kun cuanto tiempo_=lo abraza =

_Nagisa no es para tanto =_se pone azul por la fuerza del abrazo_=solo a pasado dos semanas=se parándose del abrazo y recuperando su color natural=_

* * *

Del otro lado del mundo mas especifico Rusia(ustedes serán mitad rusas)se encontrada caminado un joven de unos 25 años de cabellos rubios lo lleva atado en una coleta baja(estilo mukuro)con flequillo que cubre un poco de su ojo izquierdo de ojos color azul zafiro de una estatura de 1.75 viste con un traje de color blanco con la camisa de color negro sin cordata también porta unos guantes negros y igual que sus zapatos su nombre Allen Fortune el guardián de la niebla de la familia Somer a primera vista se podía ver que rea una persona amable y caballerosa en ese momento una joven muy bonita paso alado de el

_disculpe pero me permitiría regalarle esta rosa=_le muestra una rosa de color blanco(quien sabe de donde la saco +~+ ni yo se)

_gracias seños=_recibe la rosa con una sonrisa=

_no es nada=_se inclina un poco y se despide con una sonrisa=

La joven se quedo viendo por donde el se avía ido.

* * *

**corto lo se por cierto gracia a todos los que me mandaron sus oc espero que les haya gustado el capitulo** **que dicen merece review**

**bueno eso es todo por hoy me despido - hasta la próxima**

**mata ne ! **


	6. MI FAMILIA PARTE 3

** hola mina !**

**cuanto tiempo naaa no asido tanto espero actualizar pronto claro si a la aspiración se le ocurre visitar me bueno creo que eso es todo a si en dos capítulos mas al fin a parecerá varia a quien quiere conocer primero**

**Xanxus**

**squalo**

**lussuria**

**aclaraciones son poquitas en este capitulo**

_**habla personaje**_

**=acciones=**

* * *

**MI FAMILIA PARTE 3**

Italia con Nagisa y Johan

_Johan-kun donde están las otro=_mira para todos lados=

_James, Lila ,Rei y los jefes nos esperan en la_ _mansión, Dante y Allen se encuentran en Rusia =_lo decía con una voz muy amable=

_entonces que estamos esperando, no perdamos tiempo hay que ir a la_ mansión= lo dice mientras lo sujeta de la mana y lo empieza a jalar asta el auto=

_tranquila Nagisa ellos no se van air , Nagisa me estas arrancando el brazo=intenta zafarse del agarre de Nagisa=_

* * *

**EN RUSIA**

Se podía ver a una joven de unos 24 años con cabello color blanco de ojos bicolor uno verde y el otro azul oscuro de piel blanca(se parece a kauro kirishima)por la expresión de su rostro se podía decir a primera vista que es alguien serio y distante viste con una playera militar con un pantalón negro con botas altas estilo militar color negro junto con una gabardina con una cadena de plata al igual que un anillo y una pulsera su nombre es Dante Mateo Tii el es el guardián de la tormenta de la familia Somer.

Empezó a caminar y se detuvo en un local que decía _"Ángel di Arcal" _bajo este local se encuentro la base de la familia Somer a paso lento pero firme se adentro a el local adentro se podía ver a un señor de 46 años detrás de un mostrador.

_buenos días joven, no es increíble el frio que ase en esta ciudad hoy_

_Que esperada siempre ase frio en esta ciudad_=lo decía entre una mueca=

_suelo fue un comentario joven_= le respondió con una mueca de disgusto=

Después de su "pequeña platica"(waaaauuuu es de muchas palabras ¬.¬)camino por un extenso pasillo asta topar con dos puertas en vez de abrir una puerta el agacho la cabeza a bajo se podía ver un pequeño agujero donde solo cavia una mano se arrodillo para meter la mano en el agujero donde se encontraba una pequeña palanca al jalar de la palanca la pared de la izquierda empezó a salirse un poco dejando ver una escalera por la cual bajo asta salir a un pasillo donde se podían ver muchas puertas en peso a caminar cuando la gente lo veía pasar se inclinada en señal de respeto, al llegar a una puerta de color rojo se paro, abrió la puerta en el interior de la habitación se podía ver 3 sillones de color café claro alrededor de una pequeña mesa a lado de la puerta se podía ver un pequeño mueble de color turquesa árida de este se podía ver la foto de una familia(quien serán?).

En uno de los sillones se podía ver a aun joven de 22 años de cabello color rojo de ojos color azul cielo de piel blanca viste con una camisa negra con toques de azul metálico con unos pantalones negros con una chaqueta asta las costillas de color negro con unos toques de rojo su nombre es Louis Smith uno de los aliados de la familia Somer a lado de el se encuentra un cuervo(no es una caja arma es cuervo común)que utilizan de mensajero.

Cuando Dante entro en la habitación se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de Louis que esta leyendo un libro( a Louis le encantan los libro, a mi también a quien mas?)

_Asta que al fin llegas Dante_=lo dice mientras deja su libro en la mesa=

_A cambio de ti yo tengo cosas que aser_=lo dice mientras camina asía uno de los sillones=

El motivo por el cual Louis y Dante se encuentran reunidos es para investigar a una familia que esta en contra de los Somer ellos tiene la teoría de que esa familia atacara a los Somer en un momento crucial lo que ellos no saben es que tal familia ya esta atacando la base de la familia Somer en Italia.

* * *

**se que esta corto pero la inspiración se me fue (maldita inspiración )así que a qui esta el capitulo de hoy también quiero su opinión sobre lo de varia quieren que este Fran o mammon o ambos ****, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya saben acepto criticas e ideas ,****que dicen merece review**

**bueno eso es todo por hoy me despido - hasta la próxima**


End file.
